Listen to your Heart
by Hope Tsukikage
Summary: Saiyan girl finds that she is not as alone as she thought she was. Please read and Review! Updated addition


**Updated version...Might be a little better than the first...at least grammer is..Grin

* * *

**

Listen to Your Heart

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Sunlight poured though the clouds above and bird song pierced the air above her, as she silently cursed it for not raining on a day like this. Kneeling in front of the two headstones, she kept herself from crying. That was the way of her people of course, even though all of her wanted to cry out to the unforgiving sky. The smell of the tiger lilies she has placed on the graves reached her nose and the sun started to shine even brighter than before as if it was mocking her. A silent tear fell as she got up from the hard ground and turned away from the men she ever poured her heart out to.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

Nightmares took over her dreams that night and they all included her first love. It seemed that every time she would get close enough to reach out to him he would disappear again into the mist surrounding the both of them. She called out, but her cries in the dark never seemed to reach his ears and he would fade again without seeing her.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

She reached out one more time, with body, voice and mind. Suddenly she felt a brush against her palm and caught a scalded glove. Looking up she saw him bathed in slivery slight. His armor glowed as bright as he did. Midnight black hair was tied with a sliver clip resembling a dragon. His wings were folded gently across his back and shone silver as well. His bright smile called to her and had to keep from gasping in surprise at seeing him so. He looked her up and down and gave her a mischievous grin. Blinking she followed suit and found herself wearing a bright gown of silver satin. Light reflected of it as well, and it seemed to be shinning almost with its own light. Her hair, tamed for once, put up into a tight bun with a silver tiara in it. Feeling something odd she looked behind herself only to find that her tail was gone, but that bright white feathery wings attached to her shoulder blades had replaced it. The night sky spread out before them and they had flown into it like to devoted eagles. Making patterns and song that only, they would ever remember.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

She sat up in bed, and looked to the other side. As always, she was alone in it. He was not there and never was going to be again. Getting slowly out of bed, she walked to the bay window in her room. The moon shone though it bathing her in the same silvery light from her dream. Movement caught her eye and she scanned the landscape outside. She caught the tip of a scaled tail and shook her head. Tears slowly flowed down her face, forgetting all tradition she cried out her feelings to a sympathetic moon.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

The next morning she walked outside. Morning shone bright as always with renewing vigor. Something shiny caught her eyes in the direction of the two headstones. Slowly waking toward them she gasped in surprise. A small tiara and necklace placed around the hilt of a sword she recognized with a start. "Citan?" she whispered to wind. A feeling of love and tenderness swarmed around her and then it was gone on the next breeze. She looked at the necklace and something fell out. Picking up the small piece of paper, she read it. "Do not mourn for me, just know that I will always love you and go on with your life." Sitting on the ground now, she started to cry again, and promised herself that she would try.

**_Dragonball Z_ is copywrited to Akira Toriyama and Toei and _Listen to your Heart is D.H.T. Th_e two characters in this story are mine.**


End file.
